The present invention relates to an improved wick-lubricated spinning and twisting ring construction and system.
By way of background, wick-lubricated spinning and twisting ring constructions and systems are well known. However, existing systems are subject to certain shortcomings. First of all, in existing systems the wick may lose contact with the lubricant and therefore the lubrication of the ring may be interrupted. Furthermore, in existing systems there are an excess number of fittings and points at which leakage of lubricant may occur and since most systems are series-connected, a leak in any part of the system will disrupt lubricant flow to the remainder of the system. Furthermore, in existing systems flow of lubricant is usually effected through a plurality of narrow conduits, which, if clogged, can result in the cessation of lubricant flow. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior art wick-lubricating systems that the present invention is concerned.